


To Bring A Hero (To His Knees)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Spiders Are Rather Unconventional Pets [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Felicia is oblivious, Harry might have a thing for Peter's suit, Harry's not sorry, M/M, No One's Dying, Office Blow Jobs, Peter can live with that, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was how it had always been--Harry called and Peter came. Only this time they were eight years older and with less innocent intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bring A Hero (To His Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I brought D/s into this fandom and just like Harry I'm not sorry

It was incredibly easy to go to him when called; natural even. It was how it had always been--Harry called and Peter came. Only this time they were eight years older and with less innocent intentions.

It makes sense, in a way. Ever since they were kids Harry has always been the one calling the shots; the one who protected Peter from the bullies; the one who taught scrawny and shy Peter Parker to keep his head high and say what he wanted; the one who he could always trust. Even with this.

"Peter," Harry greets, eyes on the view from the windows of his office with legs propped up on the desk lazily. He doesn't seem surprised that Peter slipped in through the window, tumbling through the opening before landing neatly in a crouch, backpack strapped to his back and hair wind blown. The Osborn hadn't been very surprised when told about his friend's alter ego either; not when he'd been distracted with the fact that he'd been dying, and even then perhaps he'd had his own suspicions

"Hey, Har," Peter beams, standing to shrug off his backpack and jacket before heading over to the CEO's desk, jumping up onto the edge near Harry's feet to swing his legs.

"It took you almost 20 minutes," Harry noted, flicking brilliant blue eyes towards the webslinger. "Trouble?"

"Naw," Peter shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Not really. Just the usual gun-crazy burglar. No big deal."

"I see," he murmured in amusement, letting his legs drop to the floor as he shifted his chair closer, hands moving to rest on his friend's knees. Peter's legs opened almost involuntarily at the touch, before the CEO could even ask, giving the other male the room to slide closer still.

"I suppose you took them down?" He hummed, running a hand up the webslinger's thigh as the other tugged Peter's head down, fingers curling into wild hair.

"I... Couldn't do anything less."

There was amusement in Harry's eyes at the breathy tones of his voice; amusement and satisfaction. "My brave spider," He smiled, slow and with promise as he scratched lightly at Peter's scalp, earning a shiver. Their lips touched, ever so slightly as the CEO guided him closer, brushing with every word. "You deserve a reward."

"Har..." Peter whined softly, reaching out to wind his arms around his friend's neck, tugging him closer pleadingly.

Harry chuckled in answer, lips quirked into that mischievous smile as he allowed himself to be pulled forwards. "Patience, Parker," he teased, brushing slow, achingly teasing kisses to his lover's lips.

It took a while for the tension to leave Peter, for him to let go and go boneless and pliant, to trust that Harry would give him what he wanted, but they had all the time in the world.

"Good boy," he praised, petting at the webslinger's hair as he pulled away ever so slightly to trail kisses down Peter's neck.

Peter moaned softly in answer, cheeks flushed faintly as he leaned against his friend, practically off the table and into Harry's lap already.

"Come here," Harry murmured, tugging lightly on the other male's hair before dragging his hand down his friend's chest to pull him closer, guiding long legs onto either side of his hips.

Peter whined when their hips touched, his own beginning to rock eagerly against the CEO's, increasing in speed when Harry made no move to stop him.

"Lift your arms." He murmured, tugging on his friend's shirt and guiding it up over his head when Peter obeyed. He wasn't surprised to find red and blue underneath, fingers tracing the familiar symbol on his lover's chest. "You left it on," he remarked, something in his voice causing Peter to still.

Perhaps it was the sense of another predator, perhaps it was the way Harry's fingers tightened on his hips possessively, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that when he met Harry's eyes they were bright with something wonderful and Peter could have slipped to his knees right then and there.

"Didn't have time," Peter mumbled, blush increasing as he shifted nervously. "I would've been even later if I took it off."

"Oh I wasn't complaining, love." Harry assured, running his hands down over his friend's jeans. "I want these off."

Peter had to bite back a whine of loss as he stood quickly, tugging his jeans and shoes off as fast as he could before moving to sit back on Harry's lap.

The CEO tisked, shaking his head as he held a hand up to stop him; and this time Peter  _did_ whine, expression pleading and wanton. "Harry please-"

"On the floor," He ordered, raising an eyebrow. "Under the desk."

The shiver that ran down Peter's spine had nothing to do with danger. "Yes," he breathed, licking his lips as his pupils dilated, legs giving out to send him to the floor.

Harry smiled at that, running a hand through Peter's hair in reward as he shifted forward, guiding his lover's face towards the noticeable bulge in his pants. "I have someone coming in to speak with me in five minutes, I take it you know what to do?"

Peter moaned in answer, nuzzling at the CEO's arousal as he shifted further under the desk until Harry's legs were hidden, teeth getting to work on the zipper.

"Good boy," Harry praised, resting against his chair almost lazily as his eyes closed half way, blue gleaming with pleasure.

By the time Felicia knocked on his door to tell him that his 2:30 appointment had arrived, Peter was taking him into his mouth with barely a sound, just like Harry'd taught him.

"Bring them in," Harry smiles, slow and albeit seductively as he gives his lover's hair one last pleased pet before calling up his computer. "And Felicia? Call up some food would you? This could take a while."

The CEO could almost hear Peter's responding whimper.

_(He wasn't sorry)_

**Author's Note:**

> http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
